


Public Figure

by Erato_Roses



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Relationship Reveal, chatroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erato_Roses/pseuds/Erato_Roses
Summary: Pyotr is about to make another one of his vlogs and his fans are eagerly excited. But what his fans don't know is that Pyotr is about to bring on a special surprise guest on screen that he's been dying for them all to meet.This story will take place somewhere right after my Fanfic Can you Stand the Rain.





	Public Figure

**Author's Note:**

> By the time this video comes out I will now be 19.

Pyotr begins to clean up part of the living room in the apartment and set up his webcam and monitors for his next vlog post. But this time, this vlog post was extra important. He wanted to take every precaution to get the setting correct, because this time he was bringing in a surprise special guest to his video. He wanted the background to look as appealing as ever. Mostly due to his excitement and a bit of anxiety, of his fans and viewers might think when he brought his guest on screen. Pyotr inspects the last details of his preparations of the room and promptly lets out a proud gruff, declaring everything camera ready.

After his declaration of perfection, Pyotr turns over to his looking at his surprise guest.

“Are you ready?” he asks mildly concerned

“…I’m ready.” The guest responded a little jittery yet determined.

Pyotr brightly smiles and goes over to the webcam and starts his vlog.

Most of viewers were already in the chatroom.

_ _

_ PearlMagnolia: What’s taking so long???? _

_ _

_ PowNation890: Another Pyotr vlog. I can’t contain myself! Where is he?! _

_ _

_ Duke_Hoothoot77: Pyotr! Pyotr! Pyotr! _

_ _

_ DubstepNinja: I’m so excited!!!!! _

_ _

_ RoseCrystal: Come on count down! 3...2...1! _

_ _

“Pow!” Pyotr’s green hair and face pops onto the screen welcoming all his viewers and fans with his usual bubbly and energetic personality.

“Hey guys! I’m back and here with another Q & A vlog for you all!” looking into the camera at the camera with a wide grin on her face.

“But before we jump aboard that rocket ship, I wanna thank everyone for you love and support you gave me with the ‘Love Yourself’ MV. You guys are the best!” giving a jazzy snap and wink to his followers.

“Now I know all of you guys have questions for me about the new duo team I’m starting with GGK, but there’s going to be a slight change of plans. Sorry! ~” Pyotr apologetically says clapping his hands raising them both up and bowing.

“But for today,” He shouts getting back into his energetic groove, “I’ve brought along a surprise and_ very _special guest, that I’ve been wanting you all to meet for a while know.

He adjusts the camera moving it over to the couch. “Ladies and gentlemen, I want you all to be introduced to my boyfriend~, Spencer!” the camera is painted directly at Spencer sitting in full posture on their couch.

“Wave to everyone, Spence!” Pyotr requested cheerfully.

The blonde complies and gives a small wave with a nervous smile on his face.

“Isn’t he amazing folks!” Pyotr gushes into the camera.

“We’ll be answering any questions you might have for the both of us. But be gentle, this is his is first time.”

The chatroom was in a buzz with pings and buffet full of questions. Their messages were all filled with shock at the sudden and unexpected news. When the constant pings began to calm down, Pyotr spotted a question that could easily be answered.

_ NewJackieSwing: OMG *shook*! How long have you been seeing each other? _

_ _

“Well, let’s see,” Pyotr began to count on his fingers,” We’ve been together for 4 months now!” showing the numbers on his hand with a cheeky grin on his face.

_ Bigband007: Where did you guys first meet? _

Pyotr’s face began to faintly blush at reminiscing his first encounter with Spencer.

“Well~,” he gushes, This was right after the Mars Brightest ended and Spencer was going to meet on of the contestant, which you probably might know is Tuesday, his sister, and well~ I wasn’t really paying attention in the hall-then all of a sudden- Pow! It was love at first strike! ~”

_Literally_

Spencer chuckles in the background recollecting the look on the ditzy expression Pyotr’s face when they bumped into each other.

More questions began to pop up, but this time they were mostly targeted at Spencer’s Mother.

_ DonutHole80: Isn’t he related to that Valerie Simmons Lady on TV, wouldn’t she bust nut seeing you with her son? _

_ _

_ Sticks_Stone5: Let her bust, She’s a bitch anyway. _

_ _

_ WinehouseCountry: Yeah, I hate Valerie, she shouldn’t even be running, why would you go out with someone who is ruining this planet _

_ _

_ Katara_Waters: I’ve seen and heard what Gov. Simmons have been deporting a lot of artists just for speaking their minds. What’ll happen to you if she finds out your going out with her son? D: _

** _ #FreePyotr #FreeEzekiel #FreeSkip _ **

The room became silent from all the hostility. Pyotr is unsure and a little nervous about answering that question. He knew it would be a topic that would pop up inside the chat, it was inevitable, but wasn’t too keen or sure how to tackle it. He almost was about to skip the questions but then suddenly Spencer clears his throat and addresses the audience.

“I know the is a lot of ...._dislike _towards my moth-Gov. Simmons. However, I would like all of you to know that she is already of aware of my relationship and even tried to…” Spencer takes a long pause. He tries not to think about the horrific things his mother had said about his relationship with Pyotr and himself.

Pyotr looks over to him in concern, but Spencer takes a deep breath and continues.

“Look. I know many of you are not huge fans of my mother and what’s been going on lately, neither am I.” He says letting his words come out freely. “But, like all of you when it comes to my love for Pyotr and I’m not going to let a single bad thing happen to Pyotr! You have my word!”

** _ _ **

The chat was speechless, not even Pyotr had any words for what Spencer had just spoke. His voice was genuine and filled so much determination, that it put Pyotr in a daze. However, he quickly dropped back to reality at the ping of another question.

This time it was directed at Spencer.

_ Crimsonheart3: What exactly made you fall in love for Pyotr? _

_ _

Both Spencer and Pyotr were taken off guard by the question and were slightly blushing. Spencer lets out a small cough, then proceeds to answer the question.

“Actually… if I had to say what exactly made me fall for Pyotr, it would almost like how all of you fell in love with him, but much more.”

Spencer partially looked at the ground.

“I am sometimes not honest with myself and others, and that put some weight on my shoulder.”

He still slightly feels some of it on top of him, but when remembering who he was talking about, his face began to smile, and cheeks got a little rosy as he looked back into the camera.

“But when I’m with Pyotr I feel as if all that weight has been lifted. It feels as if all the darkness in the world has been put into light with just is presence alone. So, what made me fall for Pyotr is that I’m able to see the colors of the world even when it is surrounded with grays.”

Pyotr could almost feel tears of joy come out his eyes, hearing all of Spencer’s thoughtful and affectionate words.

“Spencer! ~” He rosily gushes and uncontrollably lunges over to him in a tight hug to which Spencer, undeniably, couldn’t resist.

_ InkySplot56: Oh, my good you two are so cute, I need to find a man like you _

_ _

_ H3artmaker: OMG I TOTALLY SHIP YOU GUYS NOW XD _

_ _

_ Watermelon: You guys are so cute, I was so wrong, I’m totally aboard this ship. _

_ _

_ BlueBerryBlues: Y’ll are so cute, Now Kiss _

_ _

_ Milkshakelover92: What are waiting for Pyotr, KISS HIM!! _

_ _

_ Killer-Queen05: KISS! _

_ _

_ SprinklezJar_12: Come on! ~ Seal the ship with a kiss _

_ _

_ Jungle beats: KISS! KISS! KISS! _

_ _

Pyotr’s face starts to blush with a touch of embarrassment at his followers’ comments.

“Well-Uh…I-I t-think that’s enough questions for this week! Please like and subscribe in the red box below for more content! This is Pyotr signing off-POW!

Before Pyotr could completely sign off from his followers, Spencer leans in and plants a small kiss onto Pyotr’s forehead. Causing the last image his followers to see was the green haired web idol turning red as a tomato.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! And I'm celebrating my 19th Birthday by putting out and showing more love to my favorite boys.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
